The inventive concept relates to semiconductor devices. More particularly, the inventive concept relates to the region of semiconductor devices that includes gate structures.
Semiconductor devices used in today's electronics, such as computers or mobile phones and the like, provide a large amount of data storage capacity and offer high performance. There are increasing demands, though, for electronics that are more compact and/or that offer greater numbers of functions. In an attempt to meet these demands, the design rules of semiconductor devices are being reduced in a way that will increase the integration density of the semiconductor devices. Especially for semiconductor devices that must provide a large number of transistors, the gate length, which is a standard parameter of a transistor set by the design rules, and the distances between adjacent ones of the gates are being reduced.